I Was Yours from the Start
by Mei25
Summary: There is more than one way to fall in love, and all of them lead to a beautiful yet rough journey towards either happiness or bittersweet sadness.


It was february 27, a saturday. Kuroo was sitting by his apartment window when he saw a young man standing outside in the snow. Usually he would've turned away uninterested, but at the sight of the young man's face, he felt himself unable to do so. Right there the man looked happy and at peace. The only word that came to Kuroo's mind was "beautiful," there was no other way to describe what he was seeing. Without thinking Kuroo abruptly put on his his coat that was on the floor and hurried outside. As he exited his bedroom, Kemna who was sitting on the sofa playing his video game looked at him questionly.

"I'm going outside for a bit," Kuroo said sheepishly.

"Wearing that?" said Kenma with a somewhat calm but amused expression. At that comment Kuroo looked at his outfit, which consisted of a brown knitted sweater coat that would have looked fine if he wasn't wearing a green t-shirt with a black "I kissed the rainbow" print on it and white pants with blue stripes. Completely embarrassed he tried to come up with a good excuse to explain why he was daring to step outside looking so ridiculous, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I...uh… saw a… uh...stray cat… Yeah, a stray cat." lying was never Kuroo's thing, and Kenma could tell that the dark haired man was lying but he chose to let it go. One, because he didn't want to embarrass his friend any longer, and two, because he wanted to resume his game.

Whatever the reason was, Kuroo was thankful for it. He quickly wore his boots, and started to run toward the little park in front of their apartment where he saw the blond guy standing.

When he entered the park, the blond was still there, but this time he was sitting on the bench. There surrounded by nothing but snow with his eyes closed and headphones on, he looked completely at peace. Kuroo was almost afraid to disturb him, he nervously just stood there debating on whether or not he should talk to the man or not. He came outside intending to do something, to say something, but as he stood there his mind went completely blank, something that did not happen to him often.

Tsukishima was starting to get annoyed at the feeling of someone staring at him for what felt like an eternity. He only wished that whoever was doing so would soon get tired and go away on his/her own, but this person didn't seem to want to go away or wanted his/her presence to be know. Cursing in his mind, Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes only to meet surprised but fascinated hazel eyes. Tsukishima was familiar with that look; it was a look almost everyone gives him when they see the his golden eyes. He was tired of that look. It was as if they had never seen someone with eyes like his, and the most annoying part was that they always tried to approach him. He truly was not in the mood for unwanted attention and useless conversations; he just wanted to enjoy this moment of peace alone. Feeling a surge of anger and annoyance emerging from somewhere deep inside him, he coldly said "Could you be any creepier?"

Suddenly aware that the blond was talking to him, Kuroo was unable to answer. He did not expect such cold words from him. His face did not match the icy tone he had, and that seemed to intrigue him even more.

"Is there anything you want?" said Tsukishima at the verge of exploding. It was very unlike him get so worked up, but there was something annoying about the black haired guy standing a few feet from him. Not only did he look ridiculously stupid with that outfit but his eyes did not lose that annoying fascinated look. This seemed to piss Tsukishima off even more.  
"I asked you, Is there anything you want?" His voice was slowly rising as he uttered each word.

"I-I-I...uh thought you would be cold so..." said Kuroo feeling slightly nervous as the blond kept on looking at him with eyes that could shoot daggers at him if it were possible.

"Are you a freak?" asked Tsukishima feeling a little alarmed but not letting it show, which was something he was very good at.

"What? No!" Said a panicking Kuroo.

"Then can you explain why you've been staring at me? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE A PERVERT AND STARE AT ME?" this time Tsukishima had completely lost it. He couldn't keep his composure anymore. This man standing there was just insufferable. As he started to make his way past the perverted weirdo standing in front of him, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Let go" he said almost too calmly.

"Look," Kuroo tried to explain himself. "I'm not a creep, I just thought..." Then Kuroo lowered his gaze to where Tsukishima was staring at, and realized that he did look like a creep, especially since he was grabbing the blond's arm like that. He quickly let go but stood closer to Tsukishima so he wouldn't run for the hills at the first chance he gets. "I just wanted to talk to you, I'm sorry if I scared you. It was never my intention"

At Tsukishima's complete silence, Kuroo felt an urge to explain himself even more. Scaring the blond was never what he intended to do.

"You just looked so beautiful standing there, I had to… I had to talk to you." Kuroo said this so quietly that the blond would've been unable to hear if he weren't so close to Kuroo.

Tsukishima was speechless for a while; he never expected such an answer from the dark haired guy. He almost forgot how mad he was, but then he quickly recovered from the shock. "Come on Kei, pull yourself together" he told himself.

Stepping away from Kuroo, he said still in a cold voice "Do not touch me ever again." and walked away.

Kuroo stood there for a while feeling like a fool. What did he thinks coming out like that? What did he expect? He slowly made his way to his apartment feeling down and suddenly exhausted although it was still the morning.


End file.
